Don't turn away
by chitas
Summary: Syaoran Li runs away from his home to escape taking over the responsibilities of being clan leader. He goes to tomoeda with eriol and runs into none other than.... sakura kinomoto. (SxT and a lil ExT) [rated PG for mild language]
1. paths that cross

_Thoughts_

Normal

EMPHASIS

"speech"

-action-

[sound]

**1:Paths that cross**

"ARGH!!"

Syaoran Li slammed his fist against the arm rest, having failed to adjust the back of his plane seat, his face displaying a strange mix of anger, annoyance and displeasure. He was a well-built teen of 18, Tanned skin from training under the sun everyday, naturally messy short dark brown hair, and a pair of intense amber eyes that could scare the wits out of you, yet capture you in its trance.(a/n: did that sound right?)

"Having..... trouble, my cute little descendent?" Eriol commented, amused at his distant cousin's expression. Slightly less muscular than syaoran, fair complexion, neatly styled darkish blue hair and eyes a beguiling blue, which were warm and sincere yet held so much depth and mystery.(a/n: he's 18 too) Truth is, Syoaran rarely showed any emotion whatsoever to anyone, not even at home. _I guess it's just the way he was brought up... _Eriol just smiled that strange, mysterious smile as Syaoran glared at him. _Although he DOES glare a lot...._

Syaoran gave up glaring at Eriol, since it didn't exactly faze him. He was probably the only one who could withstand Syaoran's glaring prowress besides his family, since every other person around him avoided syaoran like a plague, afraid of offending the soon-to-be leader.

Both guys had been traveling for almost 5 hours since leaving their home. Or rather, escaping from their home. Syaoran Li was to be the leader of the Clan once he turned 19, of which his mother would then step down as the current leader. Although sensible and mature for his age, Li was overwhelmed by the expectations he had to live up to, and underneath his cold, indifferent exterior, he was carrying such a heavy burden of having to live up to his name. The stress gradually piled up and eventually he could no longer stand being in the same area as the elders and his mother, and ran away.

Eriol had always been with Li ever since they were children, and knew him inside out. Although only distantly related to Syaoran, being the reincarnation of Clow Reed, he had been put under the care of Yelen-sama, syaoran's mother, as well. Naturally, he was the one who decided to tag along with Li, not because Li had asked him to come along. He never asked anybody to do anything for him.

Eriol pressed a button, signaling an air stewardess to come over. "You should realize that it would not take long for Yelen-sama to find out where you have went" He told syaoran as he ordered a glass of apple juice from the lady. "And where are we heading again?" He questioned Li, who was looking out the window while the air stewardess gave him a look that showed that she was interested in him.

"Japan." He replied, still looking out the window. He ignored the questions of the air stewardess and eventually she went away, annoyed that she had been ignored.

"Jeez, please be more vague." Eriol sarcastically commented, half annoyed at his cousin's vagueness yet half amused at the way he treated the air stewardess.

She came back and thrust Eriol his drink rather rudely; it was evident that she was still peeved at syaoran for ignoring her.

"what's that woman so annoyed about?" He questioned Eriol, in a clueless tone, but his eyes as cold as ever.

Eriol just burst out in a fit of laughter for the rest of the flight, while Syaoran just ignored the stares coming from the other passengers in the plane, occasionally giving one or two of them a glare when he was bored.

* * *

[ding ding ding ] "Please fasten your seatbelts. We shall be landing shortly" came the cool female voice through the intercom. "Welcome to Tomoeda"

* * *

Li and Eriol made their way out of the airport, after going through some problems at the customs desk, since Syaoran had kept his favourite sword in his luggage and Eriol had a hard time conving the customs- people that it was for decorative purposes.They tried not to attract any attention, for fear that Yelan had already found out about their whereabouts and had recruited spies in Tomoeda, but were failing terribly. Girls all around the place tried catching their attention; some pretended to faint or 'accidentally' bump into them, or some even kept trying to walk past them several times, hoping that they would get noticed by the two foreigners. Just then...

"hoe!!!" An auburn- haired lady fell onto both of them. Despite their quick reflexes, they were caught unaware and the trio fell down onto the pavement.

"Oh no! im so sorry!" she hastily picked herself up while the two guys stood up.

"Oh sure and now you'd like to invite us to an apology dinner then dive into bed. don't you get the hint whore? We're not interested." Syaoran Growled. "Girls are all the same. Whiny-" He didn't get to finish the sentence because a hand came into contact with his left cheek, slapping the next leader of the Li Clan.

"WHAT IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM YOU-"

Li got interrupted once again. "I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING YOU THAT! " came the reply from the lady. Her emerald green eyes flashed. Eriol was surprised at the feistiness of the little lady standing infront of Syaoran and how faniliar she seemed. "I JUST APOLOGIZED FOR TRIPPING AND LANDING ON YOU BY ACCIDENT AND YOU GO ON ASSUMING SOMETHING ELSE! GET A MIRROR AND TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT THE CONCEITED JERK STARING BACK ATCHA!!" She fumed and huffed off, leaving a very amused Eriol and an angry and VERY shocked Syaoran standing there. _What the.... _He thought._ No one talks to me like that. The stupid b-tch!_ He growled then proceeded to vent his anger by glaring at anyone staring at him, while Eriol just walked alongside his friend, chuckling to himself.

* * *

_Grr! Its because of people like HIM that there are disputes and war. _Sakura Kinomoto huffed as she made her way towards the arrival hall. A lovely girl of 16, sakura had long, layered auburn tresses, a nice figure and enchanting emerald eyes which reflected an air of innocence and optimism which came with the girl's everyday attitude. The sight of a tall, handsome man with brown hair and yes, and another slightly shorter man with grayish blond hair and light brown eyes, both of about 20 snapped her out of her reverie.

"ONIIIIIII- CHANNNNN!! YUKKKIII!!!!" she hollered above the noise of the crowd, waving a little too enthusiastically, and hitting a few people in the face.

"Jeez stop that kajuu you're being an embarrassment" Touya said to his little sister as they approached where she was waiting. He regretted what he said almost immediately when Sakura stomped onto his foot and left him hopping around, getting weird glances from others while she greeted her brother's best pal, Yukito, whom the siblings fondly called 'yuki'.

Sakura smiled at she gazed at her brother and Yuki, who had went abroad to study. _I'm glad that they're back._ She thought, and promptly shoved the memory of the encounter with syaoran to the back of her mind as she walked with both guys back home.

* * *

**Hey there! It's my first time writing a fanfiction so be nice :P thanks for reading! I ll try to update as soon as possible. Till then, ttfl.**


	2. fated

**YaY!! Second chap is up. Hope you like it.**

**  
**

**2: fated  
**

**  
**

**  
  
**

"Where are we staying again?" Syaoran asked Eriol as they sat at the back seat of a limousine which had come to fetch them from the airport. It was supposedly provided by Eriol's 'long time friend' _huh._Li snorted._ Like anyone would befriend that weirdo._ He thought as he looked at Eriol, who was momentarily fiddling around the buttons on the side rest, thus making his window slide up and down, and him looking as if he was having the time of his life.

The limo halted infront of the house of Eriol's 'friend'. _House? More like a palace _.Li mused, impressed at the majestic place, yet annoyed- it reminded him of home. He followed Eriol, a scowl plastered onto his face. He was just about to chide Eriol for bringing them to stay in such a similar place when all of a sudden....

"ELI !!!!!!!!" A feminine voice rang through the gardens as its owner pounced onto Eriol, nearly knocking him over. Tomoyo Daidouji leapt off her flustered childhood friend and took a good look at him, at the same time reminiscing of their past. "It's so good to see you again!"

Eriol chuckled ."Yes it is. How have you been?"

Li watched as both of them chatted away, and took the chance to glance at Tomoyo. She had her long purplish-black hair down, framing her porcelain skin and amethyst eyes. _They seem really close._ Li thought to himself.

"Oh yes, before I forget. Tomoyo, meet my distant cousin, Syaoran Li." Eriol said, interrupting the amber eyed boy from his thoughts. "Li, this is my really close childhood friend, Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Nice to meet you. Am I right to assume, Li-kun, that you are the heir to the Li Clan?" Tomoyo inquired politely. Li just nodded curtly then spoke, "Thank you for letting us stay, Daidouji-san"

"You don't need to be so formal, Li-kun, after all, you ARE Eli's cousin" she smiled. "Just call me Tomoyo"

"uh-" Syaoran started but Tomoyo didn't let him finish his sentence as she led Eriol to the front door and inside the house. Eriol just chuckled at his two companions, _She is still so hyper..._While Li just Li followed them, the scowl on his face deepening at being interrupted yet again by a member of the opposite gender.

* * *

_Hoe... I'm late again. Tomoyo is gonna kill me! Or worse still, make me model in the clothes she designed yet AGAIN. _Sakura dreaded the thought of modeling in her 'innocent' designs- at the last fashion show she had modeled, more than half the male population present had either asked for a date or even her address and phone number. _I'll have to remember to bring oni-chan along the next time. _The thought of her overprotective older brother scaring away any male within 2 kilometers cheered her up a bit, and left her to wonder what the 'surprise' Tomoyo had called her about could be as she roller-bladed to her best friend's house.

* * *

Tomoyo bounced towards the front door as she heard the bell chime. "That must be Sakura!"

"Sakura....... Kinomoto!?" Eriol glanced at Tomoyo as she nodded, her ebony curls bouncing as she did. "Wow. I haven't been in touch with her for a long time"

Tomoyo reached the door before her butler did, and tackled the lady who was about to walk in. "SAKU!!! Look who's here!!"

Sakura looked past her enthusiastic friend to find Eriol standing there, smiling down at her. "ELI!!!!!!!" she cried and pounced on him, the same way that Tomoyo had pounced on her. The trio felt comfortable seeing each other even after such a long time and laughed and talked just like old times. Just then, Eriol remembered...oops, forgot bout that little descendent of mine... "Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you to my cousin. Sakura, meet Li Syaoran. Li, sakura kinomoto." He gestured towards Syaoran who had been lurking in a darker corner of the room.

Sakura was just about to greet him enthusiastically when she had a good look at him. Syaoran, at the same time, was just as shocked.

Both of them shouted together, their expressions mirrored one another's of suppressed anger and annoyance.

"YOU!!!???"

* * *

**Hehe. Done for today, sorry **that its so short! and** the cliffhanger. I'll try to update soon, so till then. **


	3. whatever

**Hie! I'm back again. Thanks for the reviews! I was so inspired that I just HAD to update. And since I have a one week break from school now I shall update more to make up for the slow updating that would probably happen when my exams come.**

**Anyways! Thanks SO SO SO much to everyone who reviewed, like CelestialMousy, ssilverfoxx, stardust16, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, and Illusion Dragon !!**

**Disclaimer: (a/n: I sort of forgot to write this into the last 2 chaps.oops.) I don't own CCS and never will. Oh well. **

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
3: whatever**

"OHOH! So that person who bumped into us outside of the airport and totally humiliated Li was you!!" Eriol exclaimed suddenly, breaking the air of silent tension that hung above the four of them. His eyes twinkled down at sakura while she and Tomoyo fell down anime style, and Li just stormed off out of the main door with an exasperated shout. _Yup, that's Eli alright,_Sakura giggled, leading her two closest friends away from the living room, and at the same time away from the chances that either of them would call Li back since he was new to the place and would probably get lost.

* * *

Young Syaoran Li trudged along the pathway, lost in his thoughts. _Of all places and people.... Why there? WHY HER? Why am I even thinking about her? Well she IS different from- WHAT AM I SAYING!!??? No way. She's just another typical airhead model. Model? She didn't say that she was a model... but with that figure- WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT AM I THINKING??? _Li let out a frustrated "ARGH!" (a/n: he seems to be doing that a lot nowadays) and continued stomping towards nowhere, ignoring the strange looks he was getting, and oblivious to the fact that he did not actually know where he was heading. All he knew was that he couldn't get 'that damned Kinomoto' out of his head and how hot she looked when she was angry.

* * *

Sakura bobbed her head to the music as she drove down the road, and sighed contentedly as she replayed in her head what fun she had with Eriol and Tomoyo just now._ It's just like old times.... _She reminisced.

-flashback-

After Li had stormed out of the building, the trio trooped into the kitchen and Tomoyo ordered the maids to leave them to the cooking. She dragged Sakura to the stove and tied on an apron for her faster even before she could protest.

"Hoe??" A puzzled Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "What's all this for?"

"It's for you to go swimming in" came Tomoyo's sarcastic reply. "Saku! Its cooking attire- you're making lunch."

"but-"

"no buts"

"b- but.. Tomo-chan..." She tried using her best galpal's nickname but...

There was no stopping Tomoyo now. She had whipped out her handy dandy video cam and was recording Sakura's every move, that crazed, starry-eyed look which hadn't changed since their childhood days was present on her face. Meanwhile, Eriol had been standing at the side and laughing at his two friends and how much they resembled themselves when they were young. Until he noticed that he, too, had a baby pink apron on, which had white lace around the hems. Dumfounded, he looked up and came face to face with Tomoyo's maniacal face, inches away from his. "This apron really suits you, hiriizigawa!"

"AHH!" he jumped back in shock, blushing at the same time at the close proximity of their faces previously. Now it was Sakura's turn to break into peals of laughter. "you- ahaha- sh-should have-ahaha- seen the- expression-ahaha- on your face!" she managed to choke out, gasping for breath.

Tomoyo had planned for both Eli and Sakura to make lunch together , since she knew that sakura was THE same sakura who couldn't even boil water without burning it. And of course, she would be there to tape down what she dubbed as 'The kawaii moments of kawaii Sakura and Kawaii Eriol cooking lunch together'. After petty arguments over what dish to cook and several burnt dishes later, they finally finished making lunch, but the were so tired that they didn't eat it at all.

-end of flashback-

She giggled as she pulled her car to her stop and got out. Shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand, she strolled into the park. _I can never get enough of this place.._

She couldn't help but grin in appreciation at the flora and fauna surrounding her. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, as well as the beautiful peonies and sunflowers which emerged from amongst the lush green grass- mother nature at it's best. She was admiring the scenery when in her mind, thoughts about Li surfaced. _What the.... Why am I thinkihg about that jerk? Why am I even thinking about me thinking about this jerk??? _She was muttering angrily under her breath when she spotted none other than......

Li Syaoran.

With a rather lost look on his face.

_He looks so cute!_ She stifled a giggle as she watched him scratch his head and look around, he seemed just like a little boy looking for his lost puppy. _Wait a minute... CUTE???? No way. No no no no-_

"Uh.... Kinomoto-san?"

"Hoe? Oh! Its you, Li-Kun..." She snapped out of her thoughts, and an evil grin similar to Tomoyo's washed over her features "Gee, I wonder what you're doing here?" She taunted him in a sing-song manner. "Got.... LOST, maybe?"

She watched in amusement as Li's face flushed pink from embarrassment then turn red at seeing her failed attempts to stiffle yet another bout of giggles.

"ARGH! Whatever you- you-you- ARGH!!" He cried in anguish and turned left, only to be met by a fountain. "ARGH!" Stopping abruptly, he turned around and stomped off in a different direction, cursing to himself, leaving a very tickled Sakura behind, who couldn't stop laughing because of his weird antics.

_He IS really cute, after all....  
_

* * *

**AHHH another chap up! Continue to r&r please!! And thank you to all the reviewers so far !! :)**


	4. pushing you away

**Hello! Yay I actually got reviews! I'm really really touched coz I actually started writing this story out of boredom and wasn't really planning for it to actually... well... get reviews. So anyways thanks again and I'll definitely continue updating ;) **

**Disclaimer-I don't own CCS or any of the characters in it. **

**Evil lawyers: Damn right you don't**

**(sniff) oh gee. Rub it in**

**wells anyway... preeeeeeesenting the next chap........................................**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
4: Pushing you away**

Sakura Kinomoto hummed as she rollerbladed down the familiar path framed by cherryblossom trees at one side, houses on the other. She was in a good mood; and didn't even stomp on her older brother's foot when he called her a 'kajuu' yet again before she left the house, leaving a very puzzled Touya in her wake.

She, Eriol and Tomoyo had planned on what to do together the day before. They were each shooting out different suggestions on where to go and had even gotten to the point of arm wrestling to reach a decision, when Tomoyo suggested that they do it all in one day.

Which meant that today, they were going to cycle to the jetty, sail on a rented pico or bide, wakeboard (led by Tomoyo's speedboat), have a picnic, swim at the club pool, skate in the park, then finally have a stroll down the beach.

She smiled. _It's going to be such a wonderful day.  
_

* * *

Syaoran was pacing up and down the corridor, trying to think of a reasonable excuse to get rid of what Tomoyo named 'a kawaii outing cum bonding session!' _meh. BONDING session? Sure I'd go _He thought to himself sarcastically.

It hurt his pride- he wouldn't be caught dead going to some sappy bonding session. '_But Sakura's going...'_ A lingering voice inside of his head spoke up._ 'Are you SURE you don't want to join her...?'_ It taunted again in a melodic tone, not unlike Sakura's when she was the one taunting him. His defiant 'no! s' were slowing dying out as the battle in his mind continued.

_Urg._ He sighed and finally gave in, since all that inner conflict was giving him a splitting headache, and also since Tomoyo would probably haul him in if she needed to anyway. _There is no point in refusing since I'd be bugged into doing it. _Li comforted himself. But the mere thought of doing that many activities in a day irked him.

He sighed. _It's going to be such a horrible day._

**  
**

**  
**

* * *

**  
  
-At Tomoyo's place-**

"Well, there goes our plan," Tomoyo sighed as she looked out the window; It was pouring. Black clouds, freezing rain- you name it.

"yeah...." Sakura replied as she gazed out the window and absent-mindedly fiddled with her auburn locks, disappointed that their carefully planned bonding session would not be taking place. Instead, she would be stuck at Tomoyo's house with a very grouchy Tomoyo, a creepy Eriol who was hiding in the dark shadowy corners of the room and chuckling occasionally, and a VERY happy Syaoran who was currently bouncing around the room, shouting stuff about how he loved the water cycle.

"How about we play truth or d—OW!" Eriol suddenly appeared from one of his dark corners, getting himself hit by various items such as hairbrushes and nailfiles for scaring the two girls.

"anooo...." Sakura was hesitant about accepting his offer. _Irk. Better not._ She thought as she remembered the times they used to play that dreaded game in the past. Eriol had an uncanny ability to come up with the most horribly sadistic dares and embarrassing questions, and something always seemed to happen which made it seem even more embarrassing, that made everyone suspect that Eriol could read minds or even peer into the future.

Which of course he could.

-flashback-

There was this time when they were playing that game in a fast-food joint, and Eriol had dared Sakura to approach the next male to enter that particular fast-food joint which they were in, and tell that random person that she loved him. Sakura agreed, thinking that it wouldn't be that bad since she probably would not ever see that stranger again.

Oh how wrong she was. They waited until a group of girls entered, and right behind them came..... Yukito.

Of course, once she agreed to a dare, there was no backing out, so she gathered up her courage and approached him.

"erm.... Yuki..."

"hmm? Oh hey there sakura!"

"urh... you see.... I LOVE YOU!!"

"a-ah?" Then spotting Eriol and Tomoyo at a table, laughing, he put two and two together. "Oh, I see. It's a dare isn't it?"

Sakura nodded furiously, her whole face flaming red.

He laughed good- naturedly. "I thought so. Well, cya around Sakura!" He ruffled her hair and left to get his food, leaving a blushing Sakura watching him go, whilst planning ways and means of torturing Eriol when she got back, inviting Eriol to read her thoughts, which made him go pale.

-End flashback-

_  
Oh well. I guess reading minds has its perks_ Sakura sniggered at the memory of her dear friend cowering under her murderous glares.

* * *

Syaoran had been watching Sakura for a while now. He didn't know what compelled him to do so but he still watched her anyway. _She looks like an angel.... _He felt his heart thump faster and blood rise to his cheeks as he watched her fall asleep on the window sill, her head resting on her arms as her silky auburn hair fell over the side of her face, the rain and lightning outside casting shadows over the contours of her face contrasting with her milky complexion, making her seem as if she was glowing.

_What the hell am I thinking._ He chided himself for the umpteenth time that day for thinking about sakura kinomoto. He was aware of the fact that when he was awake, all his thoughts seemed to relate back to her, and he even dreamt about her when he was sleeping.

He had never felt this way before, and was at a lost at what to do about it. Deep down, he knew what was happening to him, but he didn't want to admit to it.

_Not then, not now. Not ever._

The walls he spent his whole life building around him were slowly disintegrating, and the thought of what would happen scared him. Badly.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Hoohoo. I'm done with yet another chap! And I noticed that my titles don't seem to match what the chapter is about -.-". anyway! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and please continue to do so!! **

**Well, till next time. Cya ;)**


	5. In too deep

**Helloo! Well, I'm back again with yet another update.... Just to tell you that I probably won't be updating this fanfic that frequently for a while coz my exams are rapidly approaching. (eek!) and if I wanna do well, I've got to work hard. **

**So anyway, the next chapter is for the people who reviewed last chap : sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, Stardust 16, P.M., and Illusion Dragon !!!  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
  
**

**5: In too deep**

Syaoran Li strolled aimlessly around the gardens, not knowing where he was really heading, nor knowing where he wanted to be. All he wanted was to take a breather from being with kinomoto all the time. ( she slept over at tomoyo's)

Since young, all he ever did was to train, train, study, and then train some more- it was his duty to do so. Ever since his father died when he was just 2, his whole life revolved round fulfilling his responsibilities as the next clan leader. However long he trained, the elders would not be satisfied and still chided him for not being as hardworking as his father had been. _I'm not my father, damn it! _Was what he wanted to scream out in frustration time after time when they compared him with their previous leader, but he was trained to keep his emotions in check, and he did.

He grew as an introvert, not being allowed to socialize with anybody from the neighborhood- not that he wanted to play with the snobs that lived there anyway. He felt distant from everyone else, different. Always being called "Li's son" or "the Li clan Leader" wasn't appealing, but it was who he was.

He wanted to be known: not as a high status profile but as an individual...

* * *

_  
  
Hmm? _He snapped out of his thoughts as his acute sense of hearing perked up at the soft swishing movements of a.... _sword...?_

Glancing around the area, he saw the porch of a small side- building modeled to resemble a feudal Japanese dojo. Peeking through the gap between the sliding doors, he gaped at the lady wielding the sword and practicing. _WOW..._

Her familiar emerald green orbs, long silky auburn hair and slim frame was unmistakable- sakura.

_But... there's something different about her somehow..._ something enticing, enthralling, which lured him to continue watching her.

The strokes she made with the sword she held were graceful and synchronized with the rhythm to which she moved to- as if she were dancing. Her choice of outfit: a sleeveless high-collared Chinese blouse which reached her calves but was slit up high, and long, loosely worn pants of the same shade of black as her top, flowed fluidly around her body as she charged back and forth.

But the most striking was her eyes, reflecting so much passion. It showed how much she enjoyed what she was doing.

_She's... good_ Li had to admit, although reluctantly.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura had sensed his aura and turned to face Li straight in the eye.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her firm tone of voice contrasting with the gentle display of sword techniques she had performed.

_Uh oh..._ Li knew what was coming. An all out offensive remark...

"Are you deaf Li?" She probed on "What.... Are ..... you .... Doing.... Here ?" she deliberately emphasized on each word and spoke slowly. Her voice was strained- It was blatant that she did not want to lose her temper and shout at him, disturbing the quiet of the morning. After all, it was only 6 am.

"I-I was just............. Going to the kitchen! Yes, the kitchen! Time for breakfast ya noe?""...... right," she didn't exactly believe him but wasn't going to question further.She walked past him and started towards the exit.

_  
Don't go, _For some strange reason, Li wanted to stay with her, by her side.

"Wait!" he whispered almost inaudibly, and reached out to grab her wrist, pulling her back, but exerting so much force into his actions that he ended up falling backwords, pulling her down with him."Owwww" Sakura groaned as she made a move to get up, but it seemed as if she was pinned down. She opened her eyes and almost yelped when she saw Li on top of her, his face just inches away from hers, and his amber eyes staring right into her own green ones.Both of them froze, afraid of what might happened if they moved even a millimeter, but not really wanting to move in the first place....

_  
Ack! What the... _Sakura didn't want to break eye contact with him for some weird reason. Being lost in his eyes was actually comforting, and being so close to him made her feel... safe.

Until she noticed his head slowly leaning in."ahh!" She lost all rational thought and shoved him with all the strength she could muster and dashed out of the door, leaving a rather perturbed Li behind.

_  
Damn. Why am I always like that when I'm around her...? _She made him do things that he normally wouldn't do... like talk for instance. He noticed that he had been speaking up more frequently than usual. But it felt... good. Better than just scowling or grunting all the time anyway.

_  
But... why did she run...? _He looked at the door she ran out of, his gaze steady yet held a tinge of sadness and unanswered questions.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**  
Ahh well. another kinda short chapter but its really all I can do today coz ive got an exam tomorrow. Anyways! I promise that I WILL write an extra long chapter for all of you once my exams end!! : ) **

**Till then.**


	6. It's about time

**Hello! Since I'm in the midst of the exams rite now, I decided to update! As a kind of de-stressor. Hahaha. Hope you like it ((:**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**6: It's about time  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

The term break was over and school was about to start in..... roughly half an hour.

Sakura's house

"HOEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Sakura had overslept, and her older brother and father had not woken her up. Apparently, her otou-san thought that it was best that she learn how to wake up by herself and be responsible for getting to school on time.

Sakura bustled to the adjoining bathroom she shared with her brother to wash up, and then scrambled to get her school uniform on. After managing to pick herself up from tumbling down a flight of stairs on her butt, stuffing a piece of toast into her mouth and another piece into a paper bag for lunch, and not forgetting to stomp on her onii-chan's foot for laughing at her, she finally left the house, rollerblading as fast as she could in the direction of the school.

* * *

-Tomoyo's home-

_Damn! Overslept on the first day!! _The young Li frantically rushed around his room, getting ready for school, grunting as he fell down on the floor whilst trying to wear a sock, buckle his belt and button the shirt all at the same time.

"The joys of multitasking." He muttered in annoyance.

Eriol and Tomoyo had left earlier that morning, leaving him to sleep since Tomoyo insisted that he looked so contented hugging onto his pillow like that.

Truth is, Li was worn out. He had been kept awake almost all night, thinking about a certain auburn-haired maiden, and had only managed to drift to sleep at about one a.m. in the morning.

_Damn that kinomoto. _He growled, as he ran down the pathway from Tomoyo's house and headed towards the high school he would be attending.

* * *

-In school-

_Phew. Just made it in time _Sakura rushed into the classroom for 1st period Literature, just as the teacher was about to take attendance.

"Sorry I arrived a little late" she bowed to her teacher, Ichi-sensei, and made her way down the isle to her seat.

As soon as she sat down however, the announcer had gone on and the following message was announced throughout the PA system:

"Would Ms Sakura Kinomoto please report to the general office immediately? I repeat, immediately." Came the bossy voice of the school secretary.

Sakura groaned and signaled to her teacher that she had to leave. Ichi-sensei merely nodded his consent, and proceeded with his lesson...

When Sakura entered the general office, she was greeted by the sight of Ms Belle ( aka the bossy secretary) batting her eyelashes and smiling suggestively at a non- responsive Li, who just stood with his side leaning against the wall, the trademark scowl present on his face.

"Oh. Yes." Ms Belle snapped back to bossy- secretary mode. "Ms kinomoto, you have been assigned to the task of showing Mr Li here, around the school since you're already acquainted, as I was informed by Ms daidouji.-" She cleared her throat "oh, and, dearie, try not to make a mess of things?"

"Yes, alright. Consider it done." Sakura answered, mimicking Ms Belle's obviously fake posh accent. "If you'll excuse us, we'll run along now. Ciao!" And with that, she grabbed Li's wrist and led him out of the stuffy office and into the main hall.

"You don't like that Ms-whatever-her-name-is much eh?" Li queried, an eyebrow raised in amusement at Sakura's impudence towards a member of the staff.

"Yea. No one does. Anyways, you're at senior lever, right?"

"Apparently, I've been demoted. Daidouji kindly filled me in as a freshman, so I'm at your level" Syaoran replied, a tinge of annoyance evident in his tone.

Sakura giggled. "I suppose she did the same for Eriol? The urge to spend more time with him must've been too strong."

Li chuckled in appreciation. "So, are ya gonna lead me to 2nd period or are you going to factory more Eriol- Tomoyo fantasies in your mind the whole day?" He smirked.

Sakura just rolled her eyes- she had gotten use to the 'Li jerk' already. "Fiiiine, follow me."

Sakura led him to the classroom, which co-incidentally was the same one as hers for 2nd period as well. "I guess we're in the same math class then"

She led him into the classroom and explained to their teacher as to why she was late, all the while noticing the envious looks the girls were shooting her for being able to walk into class with such a hot new student.

She just ignored them and made her way to her usual seat next to Tomoyo and tried to hide the sniggers escaping from her mouth when she saw who was sitting right behind her- Eriol.

"Class. Please welcome Mr Syaoran Li! He's going to be with us for a while so make him feel right at home!"

Some of the girls squealed while others started whispering to their friends. The male population wasn't too happy though. He was just another good-looking male classmate to vie for the girl's attention.

* * *

-Lunch break-

_Find suitable place to eat lunch alone, checked._ Li mentally crossed out yet another item on his 'to-do' list, along with 'kill Eriol for leaving me behind in the morning' and 'avoid that weird yamazaki guy', as he approached a tree in the school yards.

"HEYYY!!! It's Li!!!!!"

_Irk._ Li cringed. It was Tomoyo- tailing behind her was a smirking Eriol, a smiling yamazaki and two other girls whom he didn't recognize.

"Looks like you found our lunch spot" Tomoyo continued. "Come on and join us for lunch!"

Li just scowled.

"Hey! Aren't you THE Li Syaoran? I'd recognize that scowl anywhere." One of the girls piped up.

"Oh yeah, he is! Geez, you've set the records for the most fan clubs in the school- and you've only been here for what, 3 hours?" The other girl, with short brown hair and glasses spoke up.

Li's scowl just deepened

"By the way, I'm Chiharu, that's Naoko, and on my left here is Yamazaki." The curly-haired one spoke, pointing to each of her friends in turn as she introduced them.

"Oh!" Tomoyo added. "And Sakura, quit hiding and come down"

_Huh? _Li was puzzled- until a rustle of leaves could be heard from the tree they were all standing under, and Sakura jumped off from the branch she had been sitting on and landed perfectly.

For a moment, Li's face brightened at the sight of her. Then he frowned._ What's wrong with me...? _

Unbeknown to him, both Tomoyo and Eriol had noticed that speck of emotion and their sinister smiles mirrored each other's.

Sakura dusted her uniform while eyeing her two childhood friends suspiciously, not knowing what they were scheming but not really wanting to know either.

_I'd better watch my back around those two..._

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
To be continued............................  
Review review review! (: I love getting reviews so if you'll be kind enough to click on that little purplish button down there and type in a few words, it'll make my day(: **

**thanks for reading **


	7. Obliged

**I'm back with another chapter!!!! : )) hurrah for me!!!! **

**Oh yes. The title issue. Some might have noticed but I'm just gonna say it anyway. The titles of the chapters are almost all names of songs, and have just that teensy bit of subtle relation to what the chapter is all about. So don't rack your brains out trying to connect them xD. Anyway! without further ado...........**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
7: Obliged**

Syaoran Li noticed the excited chattering as he strolled through the hallway. _Hmm. Wonder what that's all about...? _Although slightly curious about what was going on, he chose to ignore it and continued on his way to the locker area.

Just as a bunch of giggling girls were making their way towards him ( and he, devising a plan to get as far away from them as humanly possible,).....

"Hey! Li!" Eriol waved at him maniacally.

Syaoran brightened a little as he spotted his cousin calling him over, glad to have a reason to walk away from the group of girls which was starting to get on his nerves.

"Have you heard about it?" Eriol questioned, not maintaining eye contact but instead fiddling with his combination lock on the locker.

"It?"

"Yeah, you know." Eriol tried pulling open the locker door but it wouldn't budge. (Don't we all have problems with stupid lockers which don't open?)

"I know...?"

"The inter-high scholl dance!" Eriol half exclaimed, half grunted as he managed to force his locker open.

"Uh... what about it."

Eriol turned to look at Syaoran._ Sometimes, I wonder if he's just acting ignorant or if he is as stupid as he seems. _

"What?"

"Nothing." Eriol replied, a smirk present on his face.

"It's not nothing" Syaoran challenged

"IS nothing"

"NOT nothing"

"There's no such thing as 'not nothing'"

"Is too. In my vocabulary."

"Well, not in mine"

"That's 'cause yours is limited"

"oh yeah?"

"yeah. The only thing in your head is the label 'stupid'"

"oh? To describe you I suppose"

"you flatter me."

"Tis' my job since no one else would"

"oh yeah?"

"yeah."

"oh yeah?"

"yeah"

...and it went on and on until the duo reached their classroom then called a truce. For the time being.

"you know, that reminded me of the good 'ole days." Eriol smiled reminiscently. "Back when you weren't all busy doing clan stuff-" he halted when he saw the darkened look on his cousin's face. _Oops..._

Syaoran froze in his spot when he heard what Eriol had said. "Look, its not my fault" he growled. Sure, he had escaped from his mother's clutches and clan responsibilities for the time being, but he was after all still the 'next clan leader' regardless of wherever he was.

Once again, his thoughts traveled to the heavy burdens of his high profile status of being the "new and upcoming Li-clan leader!" according to some crappy magazine. He hated being called Li-sama all the time. It made him sound... _just like father._ He hated being compared to his late father all the darn time. He hated acting all prissy at the company functions and mingling with what his mother called " the important people". He hated being kept training at home the whole day and not being able to go to a public school just like other, normal teenagers. Damn it all- He wanted a life.

_Thank god I'm not at home right now. _He thought as he mechanically opened the textbook and stared blankly down at it as the teacher started his lesson.

* * *

"so...." Tomoyo bounded towards her best friend. "Got a date for the inter-high?"

"that dance? Nah..." Sakura replied, absent-mindedly fiddling with a stand of stray hair. "How bout you, Tomo?" She grinned as she said the next part. "Asked Eli-kins to go with you yet?"

"Wha-at are you talking about?" Tomoyo tried to remain nonchalant but her flushed face gave her away.

Sakura's grin widened as she saw her friend's embarrassed reaction. "I said, -mmph!" Tomoyo had covered Sakura's mouth frantically with both hands as they walked past the classroom which Eriol was in. "shhh!"

"Oh, alright then." Sakura conceded. For now.

"Now, tell me about how things are between you and your loverboy!" Tomoyo changed the subject before Sakura pressed on about the subject. She could be awfully persistent if she wanted to.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked with a raised brow.

"Your loverboy! Li Syaoran!"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo for a second to see if she was only kidding or not. Seeing the more serious expression on her friend's face, she let out a noise which sounded like 'pfft' crossed with a delicate snort.

"I say, you make the stangest noises sometimes"

"Part of my charm" She grinned, not missing a beat. "Anyway, you fully know that we won't exactly be needing a date for the dance, do we, Tomo?"

"Right you are, Kura"

The two best friends linked arms and walked down the hallway, chatting animatedly just like they always had done.

* * *

Lunch break

Sakura sat on a branch of the huge cherryblossom tree, while Syaoran decided to join her and sat on another branch.

"Um.... Where are the rest of them?" Syaoran asked, peering down to the mat they all usually sat on, which currently only sat Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Stuck with Ms Conner"

"Oh"

"You're talking more nowadays"

"Hmm?"

"....... Nevermind"

"Uh, so...."

"So...?" she prodded

He avoided looking at her in the eye for some strange unknown reason, instead averting his gaze onto the football field in the distance. " You got asked to the dance?"

She looked up from fiddling with the bark on the branch she was resting on, surprised at what he had just said.

Sensing her surprised gaze, he felt heat rising up to his cheeks and couldn't help blurting out "not that I'm interested or anything! I'm just curious! I mean, obviously there'd be a lot of people asking you to the dance- NOT that I'm saying that you're beautiful or anything! I mean, you aren't ugly! But- I mean- I mean...'

Sakura giggled at the scrunched up look of determination and his flushed face. _He's cute when he's flustered! _

"Mmm.... Actually, I'm taken for the whole of the dance"

"Oh." Came his reply, and he continued gazing into the distance, an unreadable expression in his eyes and the flush still present on his cheeks.

There was a moment of silence until Sakura decided to speak up, whilst fighting a strong bout of giggles. "so, you think I'm beautiful huh?" she teased.

She got him.

He looked at her, astonishment mixed with extreme embarrassment as he blushed even redder than he already was.

Looking upwards at his childhood friend and cousin, Eriol smiled that oh-so-sinister smile of his. "so, they are getting along just fine..."

"Just fine..." was the reply he got from Tomoyo, an equally scheming look in her eyes, gazing up at her long-time best friend and her new found friend, who was muttering something under his breath with the reddest face ever.

"darn that kinomoto. Darn that kinomoto. Darn that kinomoto. Darn that kinomoto.."

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**  
another chapter up! (: MY EXAMS ARE OVER!!! –jumps up and down- FINALLY. Anyways, check out my profile on the "pending" section and voice out your views on those stories that ive been planning to write but unsure of whether it seems plausible enough. Ahh well- review please! **


	8. only you

**Guess who's back.**

**Back again**

**Hehe! Sorry I took that long to update- had a writer's block.  
**

**  
**

**disclaimer: i dont own ccs. it belongs to CLAMP. they rawk.  
i dont own "we are" either. it belongs to Ana Johnsson  
**

**  
**

**  
  
**

**8: Only you**

_To go or not to go_

Li syaoran paced up and down the spacious corridor of the Daidouji mansion. He really wanted to go to the school dance for some twisted, odd reason, yet he was apprehensive about going as well.

-flashback-

_Sakura: (giggles) hmm. Actually... I sort of have a date for the dance..._

-end of flashback-

He ruffled his hair in frustration and annoyance, making it even messier than it was before. He tried reasoning with himself in desperation. "If I go, she'd think that I went there just to see who her date is! And she'll think that I'm jealous!" he exclaimed as he walked up a few steps, then turned around and walked back down. "Which I am not" he added as an afterthought.

"But if I don't go, I'll be pacing around all day deciding whether I really should have gone or not!" he continued, walking up a couple of steps.

"Li! I'm leaving in 10! You coming?" Eriol shouted from across the hall.

Syaoran stopped his pacing and shrugged. _What have I got to lose in going? _

* * *

( meanwhile....)

-school hall-

"Sakura, if you really want to know whether he is here why not just ask Eriol?"

"Oh no no no!" Sakura half shouted, then clasped both hands over her mouth. "Who said that I was looking for Syaoran anyway?" She continued, peering out of the room door into the hall as she spoke.

"Who said that I was talking about Syaoran...?" Tomoyo slyly noted, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"U-uh... Tomoyo! Could you please help me with my makeup now?" she changed the subject hastily and heaved a small sigh of relief when her best friend didn't prod on but instead focus her attention on what she just loved doing.

* * *

(later that day)

_What am I doing here again?_ Li scowled as he pushed his way through the mass of people in the school hall. It was a push-or-get-pushed situation. It amazed him sometimes how the puny school hall could actually fit so many people from three different high schools.

Eriol scurried after his cousin, having a harder time at trying to push his way through the buzzling crowd, having a more **_delicate_ **physique, which Syaoran fondly called 'weak'.

_She isn't anywhere!_ Syaoran caught himself thinking before he could even realize that he had been subconsciously searching for a certain, auburn-haired beauty. Instantly berating himself for drifting towards thoughts of HER, Syaoran didn't pay attention to the chatter among him or the high school girls checking him out. He found himself thinking about why he couldn't find her in the crowd- it couldn't be a problem with him since searching for a person in a large crowd was part of his training routine back home. _Maybe she forgot..._ he thought, feeling disappointed. But he perked up immediately as a familiar voice rang through the hall.

"Welcome to the inter-high dance! And now, it's time to paaartaaye!!!"

He watched as he saw the slip of a girl energize the crowd, officially signaling the dance to start. He watched as her normally un-made up face now artistically decorated with mascara and eyeliner which brought out her emerald orbs, and maroon lipgloss lining her mouth, crinkle in pleasure at the roaring cheers from the crowd.

Then she started singing.

_**  
**_

_**  
See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)**_

_  
Damn, that girl can sing. _Syaoran watched as she sang on the stage, accompanied by Tomoyo on the electric guitar and backup vocals, Chiharu on the keyboard, and Rika on the drums.

_**  
  
What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone  
**_

The band had caught the crowd's attention the moment they had began, and everyone danced and swayed to the rhythm. Sakura saw this and her nervousness melted away into the song, and closed her eyes, enjoying every minute of being on stage.**_  
  
_**

**_  
_**

**_You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are  
  
One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why  
  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are  
_**

Syaoran just stood, the lone stationary in the midst of the crowd, staring at her in awe and wonder. He saw the passion she put into performing the song and the pure energy the reverberated from her voice, sweet yet teasing, her voice enveloping him into the rhythm.

She never ceased to amaze him.

_**  
**_

_**  
It's all about power then  
Take control  
Breaking the rule  
Breaking the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my  
  
What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We' ve never been so many  
And we've never been so alone.... so alone  
  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are  
  
It's all about power then (we are)  
Take control (we are)  
Breaking the rule (we are, we are)  
Breaking the soul (we are)  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
My oh my, my oh my  
  
We are  
We are (its all )  
We are  
We are, we are (take control)  
We are  
We are  
It's all about power  
Then take control**_

Sakura smiled and opened her eyes at the last line of the song, reveling in the awesome experience. She loved performing; taking centre stage. She took a long bow and when she looked up, her eyes locked with the amber ones of Syaoran's.

They just stared at each other, as if in a trance. Nothing was said, yet nothing needed to be. Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles and gave her two thumbs up. Sakura returned his smile with one of her bright ones, somehow, his acceptance meant so much more than it ever had.

And she couldn't explain why.

* * *

okie! exams are over and the holidays are here..... which means faster updates! so dont hesitate and review!! :))  



End file.
